


-

by Mary13



Category: fgf
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary13/pseuds/Mary13





	-

沈巍看着被吊起来的夜尊，肝火旺盛，“梅花，滚出来！”

鬼将滴溜溜滚了出来，立刻便拜，“大王，找小的有事?”

沈巍冷笑，“为虎作伥”，一鞭子抽在鬼将脸上，“跟在夜尊身边，就不知道规劝吗？”

鬼将被抽在了眼皮上，痛得眼泪汪汪，却不敢一动，更加弯下腰，“是属下的错，属下愿意领罚。”

在绳子下面滴溜溜打圈的夜尊连连点头，“是是是，都是他干得。我什么都不知道。”

沈巍回头抽了夜尊一耳光，“闭嘴。睁着眼说瞎话，一会收拾你。”

夜尊嘤嘤嘤。

沈巍对鬼将说，“我知道你管不住他。但也不能凡事都听他的。不知道该怎么做，就去找我。他强迫你，你就干.他。他又不会拒绝。”

夜尊怒了，“他敢！我凭什么不拒绝！”夜尊对自己的淫.荡属性，全然不自觉。

沈巍又给夜尊一耳光，却问鬼将，“你知道怎么做了吗？”

鬼将觉得有理，沉声说是。

沈巍见他受教，直觉得梅花比夜尊省心一万倍。

 

沈巍觉得应该给老实忠厚的梅花撑撑腰，指着夜尊对梅花说，“往死里抽，我给你看着。”

鬼将看着鬼王身体一丝不.挂裸.露眼前，却没有像低等幽畜一般流口水，而是极力忍耐住了。鬼将拿着鞭子，知道自己实力低微，其实很难对鬼王造成严重伤害，用尽全力抽在王上身上。

一条红痕挂在瓷白肌肤上，鬼将瞪大牛眼，猛的吞咽口水，感觉身上热浪滚滚，不禁继续抽打夜尊。

夜尊感受着身上疼痛，其实鬼将功力有限，也就是皮外伤。而夜尊早就被沈巍揍惯了，现在的力道，还不如挠痒痒。

夜尊装着样子哼哼两声，看着鬼将两眼发红的样子，不用再看，夜尊都知道鬼将又硬了。夜尊翻个白眼，这牲口也就是棍子结实还有点用，否则早就吞了肚子里，哪里容得他放肆。

沈巍看在眼里，并未作声。等夜尊浑身布满鞭痕，疼得哼哼唧唧，一摆手，“行了。鬼将。下面你来处理。”

鬼将有些懵，对于鬼王，自己从来听命行事，从没有想过主动做什么。

沈巍不满的看着鬼将，又提示他，“平日里，我怎么罚他。”

鬼将转动眼珠，想了半天，“似乎是打一顿，再让我上主上。”

沈巍勉为其难“嗯”了一声。

鬼将看看自己胯.下的肿.胀，又看看夜尊。

夜尊高冷一哼，“就这点花招，没劲。”


End file.
